The Spandex League
by RosRua
Summary: Written for the Dreamwidth Chapter of KakaSaku's "Kakasaku Adaptation Contest" and based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's "The Red-Headed League". Rated T for some suggestive language.
1. Chapter 1

Based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _The Red-Headed League_

4,876 Words

Written for the Dreamwidth KakaSaku Adaptation Contest

Rating: T (for suggestive situations – mild, really)

**The Spandex League**

It was not unheard of for Hatake Kakashi to have more than one thing on his mind at a time. The demands of the Sharingen meant his next moves must be planned ahead even as his famed trait was copying yet another jutsu in the midst of battle. This day he was idly thinking about designing a new lightning-based offensive jutsu while reading about Jiraiya's heroine in a rare direct-to-movie novel.

The shadow that fell across his open book cut short his musings.

"I heard you coming from a mile away, Gai," Kakashi said.

"Ah, of course, you did, my eternal rival," Gai said. After a moment, he sat down next to Kakashi.

He frowned. Gai looking for him wasn't out of the ordinary. Gai failing to issue a challenge was a landmark event. He really shouldn't jinx his luck, Kakashi thought. Wincing, he asked, "Is everything all right?"

Gai stared at the blooming trees, at the grass, at a couple of kids flying a kite, then up at the sky. Finally, he turned to Kakashi with a puzzled frown on his face. "I pride myself in being able to pass on the knowledge I obtained through hard work and the Will of Fire to my students!" he began.

Several moments of silence passed. Kakashi decided Gai wanted some encouragement, so he said, "And?"

"My students are the hardest working ninja in Konoha. Their heart and endurance know no bounds!" Tears began flowing from Gai's face, splattering Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi hoped Gai would get to the point soon so he wouldn't have to go home and change his uniform. Gai could drench his uniform and those of three ninjas standing next to him when he got going.

"True, all true," Kakashi said, awkwardly patting Gai's arm.

"You are too kind, that's why you are my eternal rival!" Gai bawled harder.

Kakashi went back to reading his book, and Gai eventually calmed down. "With all the training I've given them, my heart and soul, and their hard work, how could one be fired from a mission?"

That got Kakashi's attention. "Hn?" he said. "Tsunade did that?"

Gai sighed. "No, Princess Tsunade didn't want it to happen. The client - The Spandex League - fired Lee from the job."

"The Spandex League?" Kakashi asked, his eye widening. "What was he – "

"Kakashi-sensei! Gai-sensei! Did you hear about Lee?" Naruto came hurtling down the street closely followed by Sakura.

"Baka! Don't be so insensitive!" Sakura punched Naruto in the arm.

"Ow, Sakura, I was greeting Gai-sensei, of course he already knows, and asking Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whined.

"Despite the fact that you have now informed most of Konoha that something's going on and that Gai is here with me, what did you have to say?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

Sakura answered for Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Something funny is going on. Lee didn't do anything wrong and he's been fired from an A-rank mission for making mistakes in copying recipes!"

Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other, both wondering when copying recipes became an A-ranked mission.

A small dust storm rose in the distance, turning into the slight green-clad figure of Rock Lee as it got closer to the group.

"Lee!" Kakashi called. "Come tell us what happened."

"I must train to overcome this minor setback!" Lee's voice came as he flashed by them. "The Will of Fire never quits!"

"Ah, the Eternal Springtime of Youth schools us older shinobi yet again!" Maito Gai's face lit up with his signature grin as he struck his Nice Guy Pose. "Kakashi, I will talk to you later. Those who aren't willing to keep learning will fall behind. Now I must learn from my student!" Green spandex and dust faded quickly into the distance.

Naruto shook his head. "Poor Lee. He had an easy, high paying mission and they sacked him after two weeks without explanation."

"Of course, he's inconsolable," Kakashi said.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "And it was even a really interesting mission – he got to see the inside of the Cat Lady's house!"

Kakashi's ears pricked up at that. "Sakura, you came from the Tower; was Tsunade still at her office?"

Sakura frowned. "Yes, that's where we came from, but how did you know?"

Kakashi smiled thinly. "Besides the fact that I could hear Naruto when he began yelling down by Ichiraku Ramen outside of Hokage Tower, you both have brown mud on your sandals. It's been dry, but Ayame-san waters her flower garden outside her shop every morning. Someone left the water on overnight, making the entrance in front of their shop very muddy."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto said, "Well, okay, sensei, but what about the brown mud? We have dirt all over Konoha, how can you tell that's where the dirt comes from?"

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, you should have picked up on this one, as much as we've talked about it. Besides, it's extremely simple."

Sakura thought about it a moment. There was something about what he said about the brown mud.

"Oh! That's the only place in town that has different colored mud because she uses a fertilized cow manure to mix in, and it turns our red clay into brown dirt," she answered. "The only other place here that has brown dirt like that is Training Ground 3 – I know because that's where Shishou began to teach me earth moving technique because it was the softest earth to move. Only after I got better at it did I move to Training Ground 2 with all those rocks."

Kakashi looked at her approvingly. "That's my girl," he said with a smile.

Those words of approval sang through Sakura's body, making her flush slightly and throwing everything about Kakashi into sharp relief. She marveled at his wit, sure knowledge, and his wild silver hair that punctuated everything he did with an untamed animism.

Naruto looked confused. "I'm sorry, you mentioned ramen, and I can't think of anything else. I'm going to go get something to eat. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, you want to come?"

Kakashi was fascinated by the variety of green in the kaleidoscope of Sakura's eyes. There was something in her open, frank gaze that challenged him to find out what made her tick. Despite the juxtaposition of that disturbing realization with the student memory of her, he told himself he would privately explore this new mystery of an older, more mature, lovely and very capable kunoichi, for research purposes, of course. Mentally yanking his mind from those disastrous thoughts, he joined Sakura's discussion with Naruto, though his brain stubbornly refused to return to its formerly safe student vision.

It took awhile to convince Naruto they weren't hungry. After waving him off, Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "I'm really worried about Lee," Sakura began.

Kakashi began walking toward Hokage Tower. "I think I know where to start to get some answers," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _The Red-Headed League_

Written for the Dreamwidth KakaSaku Adaptation Contest

Rating: T (for suggestive situations – mild, really)

**The Spandex League**

Chapter Two

"I'm sorry, but I have no more information. Everything else is classified," Tsunade's clipped tone tolerated no argument.

"Hai." In a swirl of leaves, Kakashi and Sakura disappeared from her office. Tsunade leaned her face in her hands. "Do you think that's best, leading them on like that?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked up between her fingers at her assistant.

"No one else could get to the bottom of this," the Sannin muttered darkly. "We will just have to wait and see, and hope that Kakashi's sharp mind can sort this out before word travels that one of Konoha's highest level jonin was fired for making one mistake in copying a recipe after three weeks of perfect work! That would wreak havoc on our ability to continue to get A-rank missions."

Tonton whimpered in Shizune's arms as she closed the office door. She sighed as she heard the unmistakable quiet slide of a desk drawer. With sake in the picture, there would likely be no hope of completed paperwork from her employer today.

Kakashi's steps carried him to the empty Uchiha compound on the edge of Konoha. He sat down under a tree, pulled out his trusty orange book and an apple, and used a kunai to cut it in half. When he offered the second half to Sakura, she turned from regarding the abandoned buildings, and stared at him in surprise.

"You're wondering why I am resting, and appearing not to do anything," Kakashi said, munching on his apple. "This, Sakura, is a three chapter problem." With that, he tossed the remainder of the apple over his shoulder and appeared to concentrate on _Icha Icha Tactics_.

"I'll just walk around and see if I can spot anything, though I don't know what I'm looking for," Sakura thought. She'd worked with Kakashi enough to know that his mind was furiously running various theories with that knife-sharp logic of his. She walked around the compound, careful to stay away from paths and on the grass, but she didn't see anything that was apparent to her eyes.

"Good, you haven't been tromping over the evidence," Kakashi's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What… what evidence?" Sakura sputtered. "I have been careful, true, but I don't see anything!"

Kakashi smiled and patted her shoulder. "Ah, but you don't know this compound like I do, my dear," he said. "Follow me. Quickly, and carefully, now. The game is afoot!"

As she followed Kakashi through the compound, Sakura snorted, as she thought Kakashi had been reading too many mysteries, though she didn't know his taste ran to anything but porn. She soon found her internal smirk turning into absent-minded admiration of her former teacher's form. Being a shinobi of his caliber kept him in tip-top shape, she mused, thinking she quite liked the way his posterior musculature worked under his jonin pants.

"Sakura, stop staring at my butt and come see this," Kakashi joked.

"But it's a very nice butt, clinically speaking, of course," Sakura jibed back.

Kakashi laughed outright at that, and considered ruffling her hair, as he used to. Somehow that fit more with the young student she used to be, not the twenty year old beauty next to him. What was he going to do with this new person who flirted openly with him?

"Thank you. Were the situation reversed, I would say the same about yours. But we have a job to do here," he finished quickly. Did those words actually escape his mouth? It couldn't be helped, he thought. Shoving the temptation to continue the conversation aside, he swiftly walked away, leaving Sakura standing there with a bemused expression on her face.

"We haven't got all day, come on!" he encouraged.

They swiftly examined the fence around the compound, and what looked like an overgrown track running to a shed. "Aha!" Kakashi exclaimed, hands flashing in a revealing jutsu. Shadowy lines of explosive tags appeared all over the building, as well as chakra trip wires glinting in the light.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. She knew they were likely investigating something dangerous, but this dangerous, inside Konoha? If any of these were tripped, likely half the remaining compound would blow up, and it might endanger the rest of the city.

Her inadvertent gasp brought a darkly muttered response from Kakashi. "It's as Tsunade feared," he said. Looking at the sun, he said, "Well, the coast should be clear by now. Let's head to Neko Onna's house."

"Why the Cat Lady's house?" Sakura asked. "She's our client!"

"Yes, but I surmise that Lee's job copying Neko Onna's recipes with her at the Konoha Library was a ruse by The Spandex League to get her out of the house. Now we just have to find out why."

They soon came upon Neko Onna's house, in the old district on the edge of Konoha bordering the Uchiha compound. It was easy to see why it was called the Cat Lady's house, and feared by all children in Konoha. The wind howled in strange places in the yard, and made odd whirlwinds of dead leaves. The house was old, yellow and faded, with tags of paint hanging off the walls. Cats roamed the grounds, some fat and sassy, some mere wraiths. Sakura guessed they were probably old rather than mistreated. Still, when she looked at the house, she suppressed an involuntary shudder. Curtains moved at the window on the upper floor; was that a person behind the dirty glass?

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Quickly, her hands formed the advanced seals, and she muttered a sharp, "Kai!"

The illusion dropped, and Kakashi said, "Good work. How long will it last?"

"I set up a genjutsu from the outside," Sakura said. "We are inside the genjutsu they put on the house, under the surface of it, as it were. But to anyone from the outside, the house appears just as it did when we walked up. Our chakra signatures are hidden, and they don't know anyone's in here. Even a Hyuuga would have difficulty seeing anything other than the tiniest of wrinkles in this genjutsu."

"Nice," Kakashi approved. "Now, let's get to work. You take the outside of the house. Look for any signs of entry. I'll take the inside. We have about an hour before Neko Onno is supposed to come home."

Sakura began her inspection of the area surrounding the house. She didn't have far to look; mounds of fresh earth greeted her as she rounded the corner of the house. Several shovels leaned against the wall, and the opening in the earth revealed a closed cellar-type door. Here was the source of the wind's howling, through the cracks in the door. Just as she was about to test the door, she heard sounds coming from beyond it. Knowing her jutsu rendered her invisible, she nevertheless stepped back behind the shelter of a nearby tree.

A weathered, bony hand poked around the door, as if to feel for something. It was pushed open, but not carefully enough, since it fell over with a loud thud and dust and dirt rose from the impact. Curses floated out of the opening. Presently, two men emerged. One man obviously belonged to the bony hand, as he was tall, skinny and skeletal-looking. The other was a short, fat, balding man with a face like a rat. These were their perpetrators? Sakura stifled the urge to giggle. They were definitely not shinobi. She sobered, though as she watched them move about. The tall one directed the short one to do some more digging, and they didn't say much.

As she turned to go back to the front of the house, she realized Kakashi was next to her. Mindful that she had dampened their chakra signatures with her genjutsu, Sakura only mildly started when she saw him. Kakashi whispered, "I know they can't hear us, but let's keep it down anyway."

Sakura nodded. "What did you find in the house?" she inquired.

Kakashi answered, "Not much. Whatever this is being used for, they want the outside, not the inside. I have an idea. I know this house is somehow connected to the Uchiha compound, but I need to do some research before confirming my suspicion. Let's head to the library."

Kakashi and Sakura quietly left the grounds and Sakura dispelled her covering genjutsu. They continued down the street, when Kakashi suddenly turned left.

"Where are we going? I thought you said," Sakura began.

"Quiet, and follow me," Kakashi said. "Someone may be following us. I need to throw them off our trail."

He quickened his steps, turned left again, then right; then, after a little while, entered the back door of a shop, and right into a closet. Sakura followed, glancing around with mild interest, until he grasped her arm, pulled her in and she realized he had shut the door. They were in the janitor's closet of the back room of the porn shop Kakashi frequented.

"Here?" she squeaked. "You had to come here of all places to hide out?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Game's up, Sakura. The shopkeeper here told me a long time ago that he admired the pretty pink-haired kunoichi who came in to read his books. He already thinks she's a dead ringer for one of Jiraiya's heroines."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth several times, and didn't know whether to be mad at the shopkeeper for outing her to Kakashi, or at Kakashi for treating the knowledge with such easy familiarity. She finally sighed and laughed. "There's no hiding anything from you, is there?"

"I like finding out that you are more real than you'd like to have people realize, Sakura," Kakashi said. "Perhaps we should get together with our novels and compare stories sometime?"

"Are you asking me for a date, Kakashi?" Sakura said, her eyes shining mischeviously in the dim light of the one bulb in the corner of the closet. She leaned coquettishly on the edge of the janitor's desk. "Because if you are, I can guarantee that my historical romances have more literary merit than that tripe Jiraiya wrote."

"Ah, Sakura, you wound me! Besides, how can you speak ill of the dead?" Kakashi protested, wincing as he remembered a particularly hot scene involving a janitor's desk in one of his favorite novels.

"All due respect to Master Jiraya, of course," Sakura laughed. "I stand by the rest of my statement. And you're on for that date."

Kakashi realized with a shock that he had actually asked Sakura out, that she had accepted, and that their first date was going to be a _porn_ date. He was torn between elation at not having to pretend to be proper, and reeling from the prospect of a date with his former student. Emphasis on the word 'former,' he thought.

"Ahem, yes, we'll talk about that… date," Kakashi said, clearing his throat. "But now, I think we need to get out of Jiraiya's old office and head to the library."

Jiraiya's old office? Stunned, Sakura looked around. Yes, the hints were all there… a few old tattered sketches of Jun, a couple of old proofs of the cover of _Tactics_, and was that a marked up cover from the master's failed attempt at a book called _Icha Icha Massacre_? She would not, could not let on that she was a secret admirer of Jiraya's work, and that she had posed as Jun for one of his later books at his request. She knew that information would completely shock Kakashi. Maybe someday she'd let him know. Maybe.

Kakashi turned off the light, and slowly opened the door, holding it in that specific way so it didn't squeak. Then they quietly left again by the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

Based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _The Red-Headed League_

Written for the Dreamwidth KakaSaku Adaptation Contest

Rating: T (for suggestive situations – mild, really)

**The Spandex League**

Chapter Three

At the library, Kakashi instructed Sakura to look for the oldest histories of Konoha, while he searched for the old maps of the city. They reconnoitered at one of the tables and spread their finds on its surface.

"Ah," Kakashi exhaled in a satisfied manner. "Here's part of the answer. Back when the first secret evacuation routes were planned out of the city, Neko Onna's house was owned by the head of the Uchiha clan. That answers a lot of questions. Now, Sakura, what do your histories say about why they moved?"

"Not much, truthfully, Kakashi. I know from my studies with Tsunade that is still classified information, but the histories do put that move after the setup of the Uchiha clan as the police force of Konoha."

"Ah, good, that's what I had surmised. Now, the question is what they are using that tunnel for, although I have a theory, which will be borne out tonight. Did you also look up the Konoha Daily Classifieds?"

"Yes, what are we looking for?" Sakura asked.

"An ad for a transcriptionist in the last three weeks, I would think. Tsunade said that Neko Onna mentioned she was contacted by the publishers of _Fire Country Recipe Awards, Annotated_ about that time."

Sakura scanned the relevant copies of the newspaper. "Here, I think I've found it. "Wanted. Persons who look smashing in green spandex to do transcription work. Good pay. Paid weekly. Must look smashing in green spandex. Out of shape persons need not apply. Green spandex only! Orange will not work. Apply at Hokage's Office, 10 am, Thursday next. One interview day only. Do not be late. Signed, The Spandex League."

"That certainly is a strange ad," Sakura said. "Highly unusual. Tsunade never puts ads in the paper for other people, and she would not consider anyone for a mission other than a ranked shinobi." She frowned as she turned questioning eyes to Kakashi.

"True. Tsunade said these were the conditions she received in order to take the A-ranked mission. The ad had to be listed in the Konoha Daily, it had to mention green spandex, and she had to interview all that applied, then give her responses to Neko Onna."

Sakura laughed. "But out of all Konoha, there are only two who wear green spandex! She knows that! Anyone who knows Konoha shinobi realizes that too." She sobered. "That must have been a ruse to get Gai-sensei and Rock Lee out of the way for whatever the people who are digging at the house and the Uchiha compound are trying to do."

"Exactly, Sakura!" Kakashi said. "I think I know what it is, but I won't say anything about it now. All will be revealed tonight. Meet me at the Uchiha compound tonight at 7pm sharp."


	4. Chapter 4

Based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _The Red-Headed League_

Written for the Dreamwidth KakaSaku Adaptation Contest

Rating: T (for suggestive situations – mild, really)

**The Spandex League**

Chapter Four

It was a misty night. Of course it was misty, Sakura thought to herself. They were on a stakeout waiting for suspicious characters. She smiled to herself. Now who read too many mysteries? From her position under the trees outside the Uchiha compound, she watched as first Kakashi, then Gai-sensei, Umino Ibiki and Tsunade materialized next to her. "Are your agents ready?" Tsunade asked Ibiki.

"They are in place and mic'd," Ibiki said. "Are we sure this is going down tonight?"

Kakashi said, "All the evidence points to 7pm. Ah, and precisely on the dot!" He fell silent. The rest of them followed suit. Presently, they heard banging, and Kakashi said, "Sakura, NOW!"

Sakura's hands formed the familiar layover genjutsu, and all five of them were under the overlying genjutsu of the Uchiha compound. They were not surprised to see a number of people standing around in groups. The banging had come from the skeletal looking tall man Sakura had seen emerge from the cellar door at Neko Onna's house. He appeared to be trying to get everyone's attention.

"There are more of than I thought," Tsunade said. "Ibiki, are you prepared for this?"

"Kakashi informed me early today he thought this might be the staging ground for a takeover of Konoha," Ibiki whispered. I have six squads of Anbu ready, princess. Three here and three at Neko Onna's house. And there are four on standby."

Tsunade smiled grimly. All was ready, now; if the perpetrator would just tip his hand…

"Boss, it's time." With that, all eyes turned to a shaft of light coming from the ground. A door just like the cellar door at Neko Onna's house appeared, and opened. Ibiki stiffened, and muttered into his mic, "Fox in the chickenhouse!"

Tsunade glared at him. "Really, Ibiki? Aesop?"

Ibiki ignored her, continuing to whisper rapid-fire instructions into his mic.

They all stiffened when two figures emerged out of the cellar door. "We found the jutsu, Boss," said the first one.

"Well, where is it?" demanded the tall skeletal man Sakura had identified as the leader earlier.

"H-Here, Boss? With all these people around?"

"Of course, dolt! These are our people! Now hand over the jutsu!" the leader commanded.

"Wait, wait…" Ibiki cautioned lowly into his mic.

Instead of producing a scroll, lightning flashed from his hand and the earth heaved. The 'leader' turned into a block of wood at the table, and the groups of men were vaporized where they stood with mouths hanging open. Then the lightning user fell with multiple barbs in his back.

"A substitute clone and poison barbs?" Sakura wondered.

Kakashi's hand was on Sakura's arm, gripping gently in warning. She controlled her breathing and maintained her layover genjutsu. Soon, another person climbed out of the cellar. This person looked a lot like Hoshigake Kisame, the shark guy that Gai-sensei fought so long ago. Sakura saw Gai sit up straighter in shock, out of the corner of her eye. "Kisame" took an obviously old scroll from his flak jacket and made to open it up.

"Danzo will pay dearly for this," he muttered. His image shimmered, and he became the skeletal man Sakura thought was killed sitting at the table. "Okay, the coast is clear. You boys can come out now."

When nothing happened, the skeletal man stowed the scroll quickly inside his flak jacket and his hands desperately moved to form seals. They never made it.

"NOW!" Both Tsunade and Ibiki shouted at the same time.

Sakura's hands blurred as she dropped the overlay genjutsu. Kakashi was on standby, Chidori crackling. Nara Shikamaru's shadow technique held the skeletal man in place, and Anbu materialized all around him.

"Okay, now bind him with chakra ropes. We'll take it from here, Princess," said Ibiki.

"Thank you. Good work, everyone." As Tsunade watched the Anbu lead away the criminal, she received the scroll he had been after from Ibiki. "Does he look familiar, Gai?"

"I thought at first he was my old enemy Kisame, Lady Tsunade," said Gai. "He looks a little familiar, but I cannot place him. What is his connection to me and to my student besides having an affinity for green spandex?"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "Care to explain?" she asked him.

"He is actually related to Kisame, Gai. He is Kisame's brother, who became a missing nin after Kisame's death. He has plotted his revenge on you since that time, and finally came up with The Spandex League to discredit you by getting your student fired from an A-rank mission and also to get in good with a rival faction here in Konoha. I can't name the opposition leader we suspect at this time, but the jutsu he found out about was the forgotten Uchiha jutsu. It was stored in a vault deep under the Uchiha compound which was only accessible from the Cat Lady's house."

"I thought all of the secret passageways had been sealed up in the compound by Anbu years ago," said Sakura.

"Remember the old maps of Konoha we looked at? The Uchihas used to live in the district Neko Onna's house is in. In fact, her house belonged to the head of the clan at that time and he had a tunnel dug from his house to the new site of the clan compound right before it was built. No one else knew about it, and the clan continued to use it until they were wiped out by Itachi," Kakashi said.

"So," Gai said, "this person wanted to have a clear shot at getting the scroll without interference. He targeted me and my student as the deadliest obstacles to the success of his nefarious plan. Then he thought to keep Konoha's master thinker, Kakashi, busy by figuring this out. He didn't count on the Will of Fire though!"

"No he didn't," Tsunade said proudly. "This also clears Lee's record."

"Which we both are most grateful for, Lady Tsunade," Gai said. "The Will of Fire and Konoha's Green Beasts! Yosh!" Gai's trademark smile was the brightest it had ever been. Those close to him resisted the urge to cover their eyes.

"Poor Neko Onno, though! She really thought her recipes were going to be published in that award-winning volume. I imagine she's crestfallen!" said Sakura.

"Actually, her recipes are going to be published, because she's the only one who has somehow laid her hands on 52 versions of the Uchiha's secret recipe for Senbei that used to be made by Uchiha Teyaki at his Uchiha Senbei shop," Tsunade explained. "Konoha has been pining for those crackers ever since. Now they're going to get in a test kitchen with Teuchi and Ayame and keep trying the recipes on people who ate at that shop until they get to one that is closest to the original. She will probably become famous."

Later, as Kakashi walked Sakura home, he asked, "So, that date. Were you serious?"

Sakura stopped and looked up at Kakashi. "I don't make a habit of ogling medically pleasing posteriors for my health," she said grinning.

Kakashi looked down at her, matching her grin. "Ogling returned," he said laughing. "So, I happen to have one of the best volumes in the series on my person. How about a late night literary discussion?"

"I have food, _my_ literary collection, and sake. And my house is clean. My place?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"The game is afoot?" Sakura asked.

"Now, Sakura, that is positively suggestive. Besides, that is my line."

Laughing, the two headed off to Sakura's apartment, thinking they were going to enjoy this new chapter in their relationship.


End file.
